Scooby-Doo
About Him Scoobert "Scooby" Doo is a Great Dane mascot of the Mystery Inc., and a best friend of Shaggy Rogers. Scooby is brown with black spots. He has a black nose. He also wears a blue collar with a diamond name tag. Upon that, Scooby is one of Main Characters of the Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. TV series. In the Game Obama in the Dark Scooby along with the Mystery Inc. arrived at the old mansion where Obama meet them. When Obama took care of ghosts, gargoyles, and possessed clowns, Scooby jumped up into Shaggy scared. Later, Scooby and the gang watch Obama left after he took care of the situation himself, even he believed he did it with his eyes closed. Obama in the Dark 2 (TBA) Lucas Maze Escape From the Beginning, Shaggy and Scooby had been kidnapped by an unknown abductor. The abductor gave Lucas from the Inka Team this note to rescue them for the mission. Scooby and Shaggy are later rescued from Lucas by defeating Boo the Ghost. Then Shaggy and Scooby went into the Mystery Machine with Lucas to get out of here. Scooby Doo Haunted House Scooby and Shaggy are looking for a rare Pokemon when they're trapped in the House as they entered. When Shaggy went through the wall, Scooby is now all alone hoping there aren't any monster or ghosts. Scooby will have to continued on his own. Mid-Game, Scooby found an Inkagames' Winner from Argentina, Nicolas Ezequiel Castillo. Scooby questioned Nicolas how he got into the haunted house. Nicolas was catch a Pokemon, but disappeared from his map on Pokemon Go, and says to him that everything is strange. Scooby realized it was similar situation to hi and Shaggy. He remembered he's with Shaggy when the doors are closed all the sudden, then Shaggy was trapped on the other side of the wall. Scooby felt a pleasure with Nicolas that he'll go with him to give Scooby a hand. For defeating the Mad Monk, Scooby tells Nicolas for help to defeating him, and hopes he could act quickly. Then Scooby put out a Hologram of him, then send him to the picture. When the Mad Monk fell into the trap door, Nicolas quickly closed the door and put an anvil on top of the door. Scooby tells Nicolas that he did a great work. When Scooby found out that Nicolas wishes him luck to manage to escape and has to go, he wonders how Nicolas would plan to get out due to front doors lock. Then Scooby discovered that Nicolas don't need doors, and he walked through the walls because he was a ghost. Before going to Shaggy for the last time, Scooby punched in the code for the door from the color coded numbers. When he entered the room the door suddenly closed, and wonders what will happened now. Later, Shaggy came out from the other side of the wall, but the Pumpkin Man came out of the Picture. Shaggy first put on the Life Preserver, then Scooby puts Honey on top of the Pumpkin Man's head, and finally Shaggy use the Raven from Red Beard's Ship, and the Raven ate the Pumpkin Man's head. Scooby was happy that he and Shaggy are back together again. Appearance * Obama in the Dark (First Appearance; Non-Playable; Cameo) * Obama in the Dark 2 (Non-Playable) * Obama in the Dark 3 (Cameo; Non-Playable) * Lucas Maze Escape (Non-Playable) * Scooby Doo Haunted House (Playable) Trivia * In the game, his tag is only diamond shaped and on the outside instead of the whole tag of blue-green and his initials (SD) from the inside. * The note in Lucas Maze Escaped showed Scooby's Mouth closed in brown when he's scared holding by Shaggy, while in Main Game and Obama in the Dark (parts 1 and 2) shows his mouth closed is pink. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.34.23 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.35.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.26.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.35.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.26.36 AM 2.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.35.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.27.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.27.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.28.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.23.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.17.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.22.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.13.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.23.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.23.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.13.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.13.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.13.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.47.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 10.49.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 10.43.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 10.43.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 10.42.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.25.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.37.42 AM 2.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.37.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.40.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.40.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.38.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.35.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.36.04 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.36.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.36.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.36.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.31.16 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.33.49 AM 2.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.33.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.35.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.34.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.35.36 AM 2.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.40.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.40.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.40.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.40.42 AM 2.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.27.08 AM.png Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Non-Playable Category:Playable Category:Good Category:Cartoon characters Category:Captive